A Better Nightmare
by MistakenAngela
Summary: I AM NOT CONTINUING THIS STORY . A story surrounded by Anko's life. Anko lost her parents as a child, witnessing their deaths. When a man offers to take her in and train her, she accepts. All she ever wanted to do was belong, but just how badly?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!

Please Enjoy!^^

_Anko giggles, running through the forest. Her parents are bringing her along on a mission with them because they must stay away from the Hidden Leaf for quite sometime. Her mother picks her up and hugs her tight to her chest._

_"Don't worry Anko, this mission isn't dangerous, we just need to make it to the village and we are to recieve a special set of scrolls for Lord Hokage" her mother whispers gently._

_"I know, I know mother. I am not afriad. I am tough!" Anko grins up at her mother._

_"Yes honey, yes you are"._

_Her father suddenly speaks, "Hurry up back there, we need to pick up the pace before it gets dark"._

_"We have plenty of time and we planned to be away for days anyway! Surely we can camp for the night" her mother replies._

_"...fine, fine" he stops and sets up camp._

_Anko lays down. Sleep comes to her very quickly; they had been traveling for a day already. _

_Blood. Screaming. Anko stares, hands and body shaking as she watches the sight before her. Her mother and father being attacked by rogue ninja. Her father's fatal wound to the stomach, blood gushing everywhere. He falls to his knees, only to be beheaded by the cruel man standing over him. The blood splatters across Anko's face and body. The taste of her own father's blood fills her mouth. She gags and screams, only to be met by the man's hystarical laughter and her mother's cries._

_"Anko...Anko...run!!! Get out of here...go!!" her mother screams as one of the men plunges his sword into her. She screams and cries out once more for her daughter to run before she is silences by the slice to her neck._

_Now the men turn to Anko. She steps back fearfully. "Mama...mama...." she whimpers. She stumbles back and rund back through the forest._

_One of the men starts to go after her. _

_"Let her go" the other man states, clearly uninterested. "She's just a useless child"._

_Anko collapses under a tree. Shaking and covered with the blood of her parents. She slowly slips into shock. The image of her parents' deaths playing, and replaying in her mind. _

Anko awoke from another nightmare; they seemed to be occurring more often than before. Her body was covered in sweat and she found that she was trembling. Blankets were sprawled out over the bed and across the floor. No doubt she was thrashing in her sleep because of the horrid nightmare. That...nightmare....

She wasn't really sure why they were occuring, after all, she had just been assigned a new teacher--a happy event, the first happy event in a long time. He promised that he would train her so that she would become stronger and a well-trained ninja. Not that it was the strength that she cared about; she just did not want to be alone anymore. She had always felt so alone. No one spent time with her and most of the kids thought that she was freak because she didn't have parents. She just wanted a friend—and Orochimaru-sama was interested in her! He believed that she could be strong, that she could actually be something.

Anko sat up slowly, wiping the sweat from her forehead. 'Another night, another nightmare' she thought bitterly to herself. She got up, tripping over the blankets that she had kicked off during the night.

"Stupid blankets", she muttered, pulling the blankets back up onto the bed. Making the bed hastily she turned to look at the clock, 4:30 am.

"Ugh, I'm going to be late for Orochimaru-sama's training. I can't be late for my first day! C'mon Anko hurry up!" she mumbled to herself.

Anko didn't usually talk to herself, but sometimes she needed to talk to someone. She hurriedly stripped and stepped into her shower. The hot water helped to lessen the soreness of her muscles as well as the soreness she felt inside. She retreated from the shower, dressed, and left to meet her new teacher. She wondered what it would be like to train with such a strong nin.

As she walked through the mostly silent, darkened village she slipped into a flashback that she hoped not to experience again.

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Hey everyone, can I play too?" _

_Her long hair bounced as she ran happily towards the other children playing. They seemed so happy and care-free, she wanted to feel that way too. She wanted to forget about her parents…she shook those thoughts away. She didn't need to think about that. She snapped back into reality when she heard:_

"_No way freak, go away. We don't wanna play with you. You're icky!" a small blonde girl chirped._

"_Yeah, that's that Maharishi girl. Did you hear that her parents were killed? She's a real hex. We should stay away from her or we might die too!" yelled a sneering brunet. _

_Her eyes widened, tears beginning to fall. "Please…p..please I just want to play!" she whimpered._

"_They said they don't wanna play with you weirdo!" an older boy commented. He approached her with a couple of other boys."Now leave them alone" he snapped, grabbing her by the collar._

_She squirmed. Fear filled her eyes, whimpering she said, "Hai...hai I'll go, I'll go!" _

_He chuckled, dropping her then grabbing her long hair. His grip tightened and he lifted her off the floor. _

"_Don't think you can be like us Mitarashi, you'll always be a good-for-nothing little freak" he spat. His grip tightened further and strands of her hair began to rip from her head._

_She screamed and struggled, but he simply laughed. _

"_Shut up, it's just stupid ugly hair anyway. You don't need it" he mocked as he drew a kunai from a pouch on his hip. _

"_No, no please" she cried. _

_The blade sliced through her hair, cutting it short and uneven. "There" he stated bluntly, "much better eh boys?"_

_They all laughed in agreement. The boy released her, allowing her to run away weeping while the kids laughed in the distance. _

_~~End Flashback~~_

Anko shook her head in disgust.

"Stupid brats" she grumbled sadly. But she suddenly stiffened when she sensed a strong presence; however, she calmed when she realized that she was close to the training field where she was to meet Orochimaru. 'It's just him' she thought to herself.

She sprinted into the field. "I'm here Orochima—gah!" she yelped when she had to quickly dodge a speeding kunai thrown her way.

She heard him chuckle, making her shiver involuntarily.

"My, my Anko, I half-believed that you would walk straight into it. You really must pay more attention my dear. It looks like I have a lot to train you on. Come, come we haven't got all day" his eyes gleamed dangerously as he said this. His snake-like eyes continued to stare at her for a while before flicking to their surroundings. "Now" he stated "your first task is to clear all of these trees so that we can more easily fight".

Her jaw hit the ground the moment she heard those words. "Can't we just move to a place where there aren't any trees?" she whined.

"No" he said bluntly. "Now begin", and with that he simply sat and waited.

She quickly went to work, yet doubted that she could do it.

_Several hours later_

She collapsed at his feet, hands bloodied and sore. She was tired, so tired.

"Hn" he frowned. "You've managed to get rid of only a few trees. How disappointing Anko." He stood and with one strike of his hand, the trees crumpled. "We will start with the basics and work up from there. Do you agree?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Hai sama", she whispered slowly then fainted.

"Oh Anko" he whispered, kneeling down and scooping her up. Holding her body to his chest, he disappeared through the dust that he had created, leaving only these few words: "You will be mine Anko, you will be mine".

So what do you think of the first chapter?

Please Review and let me know or I won't continue the story.

Possible Anko x Orochimaru, or Anko x Kabuto let me know what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto characters!!

_Several months later_

After training with Orochimaru for months and noticing improvement, she agreed when he asked for her to go on a trip with him. She was surprised though, that he would pull her from her studies just to visit another land. Anko found it odd, but believed that Orochimaru would know what is best for her. Since beginning training she had noticed a lot of improvement with herself. She was becoming stronger, quicker and she even processed things faster in her mind. She was beginning to know her opponent's movements before they made them—and she was enjoying it! She quickly packed and left with Orochimaru, excited for what was waiting for her.

Ank also made sure that she brought with her what supplies she thought that she would need. But she did not own much. When her parents died, there was not much left over for her. The money that was left had to go to funeral stuff and the hokage only provided enough money for her to feed herself. She was greatful for whatever the hokage and the village did for her, but she never really felt like she belonged. She packed some clothes, a blanket, and a few kunai, then went to join Orochimaru.

After hours of running, Anko noticed that Orochimaru seemed to be zoned out. 'I hope he's okay', she thought to herself.

"Orochimaru-sama" she said thoughtfully while looking up at him, "are you okay? You've been very quiet and you keep staring out into space. Are you angry with me Sama? Have I disappointed you? I'm really sorry Sama I—mph!" her words were cut off when his hand swiftly covered her mouth. She looked at him questionably.

"Anko-_chan_ I am fine, do not worry about me. I can take care of myself". His hand took hers roughly, hearing a squeak from her in the process. He chuckled; he loved to make her nervous. He loved to feel the power and control that he had over her. Soon she would bear his mark, soon.

"Ne…Orochimaru-sama" she hesitated—

"Yes Anko, we can camp for the night".

She grinned up at him, "Thank you Sama".

He simply nodded in response.

He led her to a clearing near a thin river. The sound of rushing water was in the distance, he noted that the water quickened its pace farther down. Orochimaru easily created a small fire.

Anko laid down the blanket that she had brought. She stared at it, embarrassment appearing on her face. She didn't have much and what she did have was not in very good condition. The blanket was old and tattered; it would not serve her very much use tonight. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up startled.

"Bring the blanket closer to the fire Anko-chan. I won't let my student freeze. Now come closer".

She beamed at him, grabbing the blanket and laying it closer to him and the fire.

Orochimaru sat down on the thin blanket. 'She may not look like much' he thought to himself, 'but she has a tough spirit and will be useful to me'. "Lay down Anko, you need rest" he stated blandly.

"Yes Sama" she said as she sat beside him then laid down. She looked up at him kindly, "Sama, thank you for giving me a chance".

He nodded, taking off his coat and placing it over her. "Go to sleep Anko-chan".

But Anko had already drifted to sleep. He stared down at her, and hesitated before stroking her hair. His fingers brushed a few strands that hung down over her eyes.

"Good night Anko-chan" he whispered, while his fingers traced her neck. He got up silently, and disapeared into the trees.

The next morning Anko woke to silence. Orochimaru was nowhere in sight. She sighed to herself and sat up. Looking around, she put out the fire and packed away the blanket.

"Sama, where are you?!" Anko yelled worriedly.

"Here Anko", a voice whispered in her ear. A shiver tingled down her spine, causing her intake of breathe to come out as a harsh gasp.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh Anko, we still have work to do I see. Well no matter, we must get going now. We are almost there".

She smiled, a blush finding its way across her cheeks. He always seemed to embarrass her…but she really didn't mind.

"Can I...well...there's water and...we've been traveling..."she stuttered hesitantly.

"Yes Anko, you may wash. But you must do so quickly" he stated.

"Yes Sama" she grinned. She quickly undressed and jumped into the water.

He chuckled as he watched her. He crouched down, keeping his eyes on her protectively.

She washed quickly; she did not want to make her Sama late. She pulled herself up out of the water, clearly cold. She gasped when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Here, Anko-chan" he said, turning her to face him. He held out her clothes. Her teacher turned his back on her, standing in front of her. "I'll block the wind for you, my dear. Now please hurry".

"Hai, hai" she giggled nervously, a blush spreading over her cheeks. She pulled on her clothes and hugged his arm. "I'm ready Sama".

Orochimaru held out a blindfold to her.

Anko tilted her head at him. "What's that Sama? Why do I have to put it on?" she asked confused.

"Do you trust me Anko"?

"Hai", she easily replied.

"Then please put it on".

She obeyed him, placing the blindfold over her eyes and tying it.

Her Sama picked her up and began carrying her.

Moments later she felt herself being set down. She sensed that she was now in some sort of building. When she was un-blindfolded she gazed around her surroundings. The building was large and seemingly empty.

"What is this place Orochimaru-sama"? Anko asked shakily.

"A place of…experiments my dear. It is nothing to be concerned with".

She nodded nervously. She had a bad feeling about this place. Anko wasn't sure why he had brought her here but she desperately wanted to leave.

Orochimaru felt her uneasiness and knew that he had to act quickly. She never expected him to hit the pressure point on her neck rendering her unconscious, catching her in his arms.

"This must be done, my dear" he murmured. His fangs sank into her flesh, knowing that soon enough her screams would engulf the underwater hideout.

End of chapter 2 ^^. It is slightly shorter than the other one, so sorry about that. There's going to be a time skip coming up because I want to the story to mostly take place when Anko is older.

Please tell me what you think. Review, review, review! Or no more chapters for you!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters XD

Enjoy!!!

Anko woke hours after the pressure point was pressed. She was cold, so cold. Her body shook violently and sweat poured down from her body. It took her a while to realize that she was lying on a hard stone floor. She tried weakly to pull herself up but dizziness and fatigue overcame her. Suddenly a sharp, intense pain erupted from her neck and traveled through her entire being. Her screams echoed through the room. She began to convulse, her fingers gripping the ground. She cried out, wanting her teacher to help her. But he did not come.

"What's happening to me?!" she screamed before collapsing again. She whimpered, pulling her knees to her chest. Her breath came out in short gasps. The small child had never felt such great physical pain before in her entire life. It felt as though her flesh was trying to pull from her very bones. Her muscles felt as if they were on fire.

"W…why S…Sama?" she squeaked. No one answered. She wept until she wretched up what bile was in her system. She blacked out once again, the pain becoming too much for her. She knew that her body could not take too much more of this, but she wanted to live—she needed to live.

Anko awoke again several hours later to voices speaking close by. She tried to listen but all of her senses seemed to be a little off. She realized that she was now lying in a bed instead of that hard floor. She wasn't as cold but her body still would not stop trembling and the pain in her neck was still very strong. She groaned and turned over on her side.

The voices grew considerably softer, knowing that she was awake.

Anko sat up slowly, wincing every inch that her body rose. "Orochimaru-sama?" she whimpered.

"Yes Anko?" his voice seemed colder than she remembered.

"W…what happened? W…where…am I? Why do I h…hurt?" she gasped as the pain flared through her body.

"I have given you a wonderful gift Anko-chan" his voice softened.

"A…gift?" she asked confusedly.

"Yes my dear, I have given you a curse mark. You are the only one to survive out of the other 9 that I gave it to. One out of ten my dear. You are very special." her teacher insisted, now sitting beside her on the edge of the bed.

"A curse mark?" her eyes widened. "What does that mean? I don't understand."

"It will make you so strong Anko, stronger than before. It is the most powerful gift that I could have given you" he whispers in her ear.

"B…but it hurts so much" she whimpered, "Why would you do this to me?"

"Oh Anko-chan, the pain will cease and you will feel much better" he smirks evilly. "Like I said, it will make you strong. I want you to stay with me Anko, allow me to train you with your new power. You will rise above everyone's expectations, and Anko you will be great."

Her eyes softened and she allowed her body to relax. "I won't be useless anymore" she smiled to herself.

"All I ask is that you come with me and leave the village."

"Leave the village?" she gasped, "You can't mean that Sama!"

"But I do mean it Anko, don't you trust me?" he whispered, cupping her chin in his hands. "I would like very much for you to come with me Anko. You are very useful to me."

A smile formed on her lips. 'He wants me; I'm not useless' she thinks to herself.

"Yes Sama, I will come with you" she beams up at him.

His smirk grew and his fingers brushed her curse mark.

The feeling of his fingers against the mark made her skin cool. The burning numbed and she leaned against his hand.

His eyes flickered to her. A hiss escaped from his lips, quickly pulling back his hand. 'She is growing too attached' he thought, 'how very amusing'.

"Rest Anko, we leave in the, morning. I think that you will like your new home" he stated, now losing interest in the girl.

"Yes Orochimaru-kun" she whispered, and drifted to sleep.

He raised an eyebrow at the ending "kun". He chuckled to himself.

"Foolish girl" he said, and abruptly left.

_The next night_

They arrived at Orochimaru's headquarters the next night. He had carried her in order to save time, so there was no need to stop along the way. She had fallen asleep during the trip.

"Anko wake up, we're here" she said, gently shaking her.

Anko yawned loudly, and then opened her eyes. She smiled up at him. "Sorry Sama" she apologized as he set her down.

"It's fine Anko, I don't mind at all."

She blushed and nodded.

"Come" he said as he led her into the hidden building.

It was a large building with many hallways. It was cold and dark, with only candle light keeping their path lit. 'How could Orochimaru-sama live in such a creepy place' Anko wondered to herself.

He led her down yet another hall and stopped in front of a door that looked like all the others.

"This is your room Anko" he smirked. "I don't want you exploring by yourself, I have traps set up for intruders" he stated naturally.

"Oh…okay Orochimaru-sama" she said nervously.

"I will come get you when you are needed, and my assistant will bring you anything you need."

"Yes Sama" she smiled.

"Good" he smirked. "I will return in the morning to start more training". And with that, he was gone.

Anko went into her new room. Candles were left on the walls all around her. There was a large bed in the middle of the room. It had a canapé over it with white curtains. The sheets were pure white and the pillows had a red accent to them. There were no windows in the entire room. There was a large dresser against the far wall; it also had a large mirror which rested on top of it. A bathroom was adjoined to it, with a large bathtub and shower. It was actually quite a beautiful room.

Anko was shocked that such an eerie building could have such beautiful room. She smiled to herself, imagining that the room that her teacher had given her was the best in the entire building. The thought of it made her blush.

She opened a drawer to the dresser and found clean clothes within it. She smiled once again and walked into the exquisite bathroom. She had a feeling that she was going to enjoy her stay here. She stopped dead in her tracks as she slipped into her thoughts.

_Flashback_

_Anko sits under the tree, covered in her parents blood. Her body shakes violently, still in shock. Suddenly she feels warm arms around her and she is being lifted up. She screams, but her mouth is covered by a cold, bony fingers. She looks up, and is met by snake-like eyes. His eyes. _

"_Hush child, I have only come to help" his voice is comforting._

_Anko nods. His hand uncovers her mouth. _

"_What has happened to you and your parents Anko? Before you ask, I am from the Hidden Leaf Village, just as you are. I was sent to find you and bring you back. My name is Orochimaru."_

"_Men…attacked…us….my parents…" she weeps._

_He holds her closer, nodding solemnly. _

"_Come my dear, I will take care of everything—of you"._

_End Flashback_

Anko smiled weakly. 'At least the nightmare is getting better', she thought to herself and stepped into the shower.

Review review review or no more chapters for u!

^^ Don't you just love lil Anko!

Time skip follows this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!

Please review if you like this story because I like writing this one, but I do not write them for my own reading!

Please review, review, review.

.........

_Years pass_

_Anko is now at the age of 19_

Anko turned over, struggling. Blankets were kicked off of her sometime during the night. She shivered, but not from the cold—from the nightmare that she was experiencing. She wore a grimace on her face and began thrashing.

_Anko approaches Orochimaru hesitantly, expecting his attack to come at any moment. She sneaks behind him, smirking, ready to pounce at him. She stops suddenly when she hears him chuckling from behind her. Her eyes widen and she quickly prepares to dodge his attack. But she moves too late. She feels the cool touch of his blade against her skin. The sharpened blade is pressed teasingly to her throat and held there. She gasps softly, too nervous to move. _

_His heated breath tickles the hairs on her neck and moves to her ear. "Anko-chan" he teases "Have I taught you nothing? You let your guard down. I want to know why?" His lips graze her ear. _

_A blush spreads across her cheeks, and quickly deepens at the touch of his lips. "I…was just careless Orochimaru-sama. I just messed up."_

_He smirks confidently, "I do not think that is the reason at all my dear Anko."_

'_He couldn't possibly know that I…' she blushes at the thought. _

"_That you what?" he questions and his smirk grows wider._

_Her eyes widen. 'Did he just read my mind?' she asks herself. She lowers her head in defeat. "You know why I faltered in my attack. Why make me say it?"_

_His smirk turns into a wild sneer. "So I can see the pain it will cause when I leave you behind."_

_Tears fill her eyes. "Don't leave me Sama!" She throws herself towards him, but he disappears before he can reach him. "No!!" she screams, "Don't leave me!!"_

Anko sprang up from her laying position on the bed that her teacher had given her many years ago. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that Orochimaru had not left her; she was still with him. Her eyes snapped up when she felt the presence of another person in her room.

"Orochimaru-sama?" she guessed.

"No, try again" the voice was deep, but not like Orochimaru's.

"Kabuto-san" she frowned.

"Glad to know that you are so happy to see me" he smirked as he approached her bed.

"What do you want?" she growled through clenched teeth.

He chuckled, almost as if trying to imitate Orochimaru. His glasses gave him a mad-scientist appearance, and it creeped Anko out.

"I heard you screaming, and I was curious" he stated. "But it turns out that you were screaming for _him_, it kind of hurts me inside to know that I am not in your dreams Anko-_chan_".

She growled at him. "That will never happen."

"Very well" he sighed. "I am here to give you a check-up anyway. Our dear Sama wants to make sure that you are fully functioning" he said, now standing beside her bed.

She sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't touch anywhere that I'll need to hit you for. That means keep your hands off the goods, pervert."

His smirk grew, but he nodded anyway. "Lay back" he stated frankly.

She obeyed, slowly laying back.

He set down his bag that held his medical equipment. "How have you been feeling? Are you feeling any pain?"

"No, the mark's just a little sore lately" she insisted.

Kabuto nodded. His hands felt her throat. "No pain?"

"No."

He nodded again. "Lift up your shirt."

Her eyes widened and a blush formed over her cheeks. He chuckled. She hesitantly complied. His hands felt around her petite stomach.

'She's more fit than I remember' he thought to himself. His eyes grazed her skin. "Does that feel okay?"

She nodded, blushing.

He smirked, his hands moving upward. "How about that?"

"Get your hands off of me!" she growled.

He chuckled. "Don't worry Anko I wasn't going to do anything" he said as he removed his hands. "I need to draw blood now; you can sit up and give me your arm."

She relaxed, pulled down her shirt and sat up. She held out her arm to him and remained quiet when he drew her blood.

"That's all I need" he said. "I'll be visiting again soon" he assured her and left.

She sighed. Kabuto always made her feel uncomfortable. She was so comfortable with Orochimaru now that being with anyone else felt awkward. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

She got up, showered, and dressed. She was now allowed to explore the halls unsupervised. She had earned the trust of her Sama years ago. She walked out into the dark, cold maze of hallways, avoiding the traps and dead ends. She silently approached Orochimaru's door. It wasn't his bedroom; it was more like an office. She stepped in without knocking because he could always sense her anyway.

"Anko my dear, so glad you did not harm Kabuto again" he chuckled.

She smiled sheepishly. "I am trying to be a good girl Orochimaru-kun" she smirked.

He smirked back. "I think that you are much better at being bad Anko, it suits you much more".

She laughed and sat on his desk. "Yeah, well I almost hit him when his hands started to wander."

He looked at her curiously. "You let his hands wander?"

Her smirk grew. "Are you jealous Sama?"

A harsh hiss escaped his mouth. Her eyes shifted down.

"Forgive me Sama" she whispered.

He reached out to her suddenly. His hands gripped her shoulder and pinned her down on his desk.

She gasped and looked up at him questionably. His hand caressed her cheek and moved down to her neck slowly. He stroked her curse mark gently; his cold fingers tickled her skin.

"How can I be jealous, when I own you?" His voice was cold and daring.

She glared up at him. "How dare you?" she spat angrily. "You don't own me!"

He slapped her across the face. "Do not talk to your master in such a way Anko-chan. It might get you killed."

Her eyes widened, tears streamed down her face. "Hai…hai" she whispered.

His eyes softened and his grip loosened. "Anko…" he started.

"Yes?" she asked but avoided his eyes.

His lips brushed hers gently. Her eyes widened, not knowing what she should do. But she leaned into his kiss anyway. She closed her eyes, but he kept his eyes on her. He lifter her up slightly, pulling her body against his. A smirk formed on his lips, then he abruptly pulled away.

"No, don't" she smiled up at him eagerly.

He chuckled his same old chuckle and nodded. "Come Anko, we have training to do."

She frowned. "But Sama I thought that we…"

"Not now my dear" he replied dryly, taking her by the arm.

She nodded, but smirked. She thought to herself, 'this nightmare just keeps getting better'.

..............

Please review if you like this story because I like writing this one, but I do not write them for my own reading!

Please review, review, review. Or the story ends here!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or its characters: Please Reviewwwwww ^^

Enjoy!

................

The cold air blew against Anko's face, a few strands coming out of place. The sky was dark, but it usually was. The trees that surrounded them should feel like home because of the ample amount of years she spent there, but they were still just as menacing.

"If you keep staring at the trees Anko, I might have you get rid of them. I know how much you enjoy doing so" Orochimaru teased. His eyes were watching her every movement, analyzing what she must be thinking.

She looked at him, a flush across her face. Then, she _really_ looked at him. His long black hair was tousled gently by the blowing wind. His face was perfect, high cheekbones, a pale complexion. His eyes were so serpent-like—yet appealing in a way that she couldn't understand. He was tall and lean, but she had seen him shirtless—and he was built! Her gaze remained on his clothes which were shifting in the wind; she imagined what was underneath…

"Anko" his seductive voice pulled her from her thoughts. He sounded annoyed, maybe even angry. "We need to begin your training now Anko, before Uchiha Sasuke takes your place" he smirked.

Anko flushed. She hated that Orochimaru was going to be "replacing" her with another person. 'Why was he better than her anyway?' she thought to herself, 'After all, she has been with Orochimaru for a long time. She should be better than him. However, that Uchiha kid was going to give up his body to Orochimaru, that's something that she did not want to do' she concluded.

Anko bowed to her teacher. "Hai, I am ready Orochimaru-sama."

He smirked, and then nodded. "Come, come my dear, you may half the first hit."

She rushed quickly at him, now holding a sword in her hand. He dodged easily, but she appeared behind him. Her sword brushed the back of his shirt, ripping it slightly but did not touch his skin. He chuckled in her ear, now behind her. She felt a cold, hard object press against the back of her neck—a kunai. She only smirked as "Anko" turned into a puff of smoke and only a log was left in her place.

"C'mon Sama, you have to have a little faith in me" she gloated, "I have improved greatly."

"I would not celebrate just yet" he sneered.

He was now standing at a distance away from her, up in a large tree. He was facing her, smirking. She tilted her head up to look at him, and she did so, he threw his arms out towards her—snakes lunged out at her. She gasped, 'Hidden Shadow Snakes' she thought to herself. She formed fists and quickly pushed her arms out in front of her, her own snakes lunged at his. The snakes met mid-air and sank their fangs into each other, coiling, then fell back down to earth. No movements came from the snakes. Anko frowned; she would definitely burry them later. Orochimaru, however, laughed evilly at the sight that he had just witnessed.

"Very good Anko, I thought for sure they would have bitten you. You acted very wisely. But I will not go easy on you any longer" he stated flatly.

She threw kunai directly at him, expecting him to dodge, and he did. He dodged to the right easily. Anko appeared to his right as he did this, grabbed his arm and swung him into the tree. Snakes slithered from her arms and coiled around him, holding him to the tree. He still wore his usual smirk.

Anko raised her eyebrow at him suspiciously. He smirked. Anger stirred within her. 'He isn't taking me seriously' she thought bitterly, 'I'll show him.' Before Orochimaru could react, her sword sliced across his chest and the snakes bit into his flesh. A grimace spread across his face, rage filled his eyes, and in a flash he was gone.

Her eyes widened, she began to tremble, imagining what fate was awaiting her. She considered if she made the right choice, after all, they weren't really fighting. She bit her lip nervously, but somewhere inside she was congratulating herself on being able to hit her teacher.

Orochimaru swiftly slammed her into the same tree where she had pinned her. She gasped as she hit the hard bark of the tree. He jammed his fingers to the base of her neck, instantly paralyzing her. Her eyes widened. She tried to move, but it was useless. She was now at the mercy of Orochimaru.

He ran his fingers over her curse mark, up her neck, finally held her jaw firmly in his hand. He tilted her head upward so that her eyes were looking into his. Then, he smirked.

She felt the blade slice through her stomach, just below her chest. She gasped at the pain. Her dark crimson blood streamed down her body, staining her clothes. It wasn't a very deep cut, he was being generous with her, and she knew it. The next cut sliced open her wrist and continued up her arm. She cried out. 'Now that one hurt' she thought. The look on his face showed that he was pleased with the punishment he had given her.

His tongue wrapped around her arm, licking the bleeding that he had caused. When he was finished he stepped back from her, looking at the damage. Once again, he smirked, very pleased.

"I hope it doesn't hurt too much Anko-chan, but I could not allow such insubordination from you."

"Hai sama, I understand" she whispered, wincing.

His eyes softened. "I'll have Kabuto fix you up." He lifted her up into his arms bridal-style, holding her tight to his chest. "I rather enjoyed this little…fight Anko" he smirked.

She smiled up at him. "So did I sama, but I almost had you" she teased.

He laughed—not as darkly as before. "If you believe that then you are not as smart as I had hoped. But, you are as strong as I had hoped. You did not even activate your curse mark."

She blushed at his compliment. He stroked her hair as he carried her into his headquarters. "When Kabuto is done with you, I want you to come to my bedroom" he stated abruptly.

She wasn't sure why he would want her to come to his bedroom, but a million thoughts popped into her head—not one of which were appropriate. Once again she blushed, "Hai Sama, of course."

He dropped her off in Kabuto's "office" and left without saying a word.

Kabuto looked up and smiled at her. "Why hello Anko, I knew you couldn't resist me."

She glared at him. "Just fix me."

He smirked and walked over to her. He laid her down on the cold metal table. "You must have really pissed him off" he chuckled "Or he really likes you." His fingers brushed over her chest before touching her stomach. She sent a death glare his way.

"Well aren't you feisty for a woman who's currently paralyzed and alone in a room with me" he sneered.

Her eyes widened, he smirked. Kabuto healed her quickly; it did not take much chakra at all. However, he did not undo the paralysis on her yet. She caught him staring down at her; a look that would usually make her hit him. Her fishnet shirt was ripped open, staying on only by a thread, and her shorts were soaked in blood.

Anko swallowed, "Kabuto if you touch me, I swear to God I will kill you later."

He enjoyed making her uncomfortable. He cut open the rest of her shirt with a scalpel that was lying on a metal tray nearby. "I just think that we should get these dirty clothes off of you."

She hesitated, but there was nothing much she could do to stop him anyway. So she agreed.

She felt his eyes on her as he undressed her, her shirt, her shorts, and then the clothes underneath. She hated every minute of it, and he loved it. He loved the feeling of being in control of her.

"You have really grown Anko-chan" he smirked.

She growled at him, "I am going to kill you, you---" at that moment he released the paralysis. She glared once more before running out to dress in her own clothes.

Kabuto smirked to himself as he watched her run out.

_At Orochimaru's bedroom_

She smiled at him and sat on the edge of his bed. "So what do you need Sama?"

"I need you" he replied, a smirk on his lips.

She blushed deeply, "Me?"

"Hai, to gather those _Four _for me" he replied simply.

She nodded, "Yes, I'll bring Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo, and Sakon. They hate me though…I guess I'll go now."

"No" he snapped. "You will get them tomorrow, tonight…" he smirked, pulling her closer "You will spend with me."

Anko's eyes widened, blushing. He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Anko-chan, I am not a very patient man----" Anko's lips abruptly stopped his talking as they pressed against his. He smirked dangerously, and Anko knew that there would be no more talking that night. She also knew that there would be no nightmares.

...............

Please Review and vote on the poll featured in my profile^^

Hope you liked it! If there were any gram/spelling mistakes I am very sorry.

Please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!

Please enjoy and review!!

...........

Anko awoke to the comfort of a soft bed. She smiled to herself and reached over to the other side of the bed—her hand felt nothing but sheets. She opened her eyes and sighed. She was back in her own room; Orochimaru was nowhere to be found. That was when she remembered what had happened the night before.

_Flashback_

_Orochimaru had made his intentions clear, he wanted her and she wanted him. She interrupted him while he was talking to her—pressing her lips to his. He smirked and drew her closer, but the look in his eyes scared her. The feelings that she was having for him scared her as well, surely a student should not have feelings for his/her teacher. _

_She frowned, keeping her eyes on him. Did she really want to do this—yes! But was it right—she wasn't sure. Instead of deepening the kisses, she rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_Sama?" she asked._

"_Yes Anko-chan?" he looked down on her, brushing the hair from her eyes. _

_She relaxed at his touch, and the stinging from her curse mark faded. Her body fit comfortably against him, sitting in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. _

"_Do you have feelings for me Orochimaru-kun?" she beamed._

_He looked down at her, hiding his amusement. "What kind of feelings Anko-chan?"_

_She blushed, "love?"_

_He chuckled. "Well of course I love you Anko. You are very special to me."_

_Her eyes widened, the blush spread across her cheeks. _

"_I love you like a daughter" he hid the smirk that tried to creep across his mouth. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, torture. He knew that she was beginning to fall in love with him, she would remain loyal now._

_She looked down. "Oh…yes…Sama" she smiled small. "But I thought that you said you wanted me…to spend the night with you."_

"_Hai" he smirked openly "can't a man chat with his daughter, did you expect something else?" _

_Her eyes widened. She knew exactly what he was doing. He had planned all of this. Her eyed hardened, forming a glare. 'How dare he. He was just doing this to make her more submissive to him…more loyal even, she'd show him' she thought to herself. _

_She slapped him hard across the face. "I hate you!" she screamed at him. "I'm not some toy you can play with then toss aside!"_

_He glared at her and hissed, "That is exactly what I plan to do!" He grabbed her by her wrists and lifted her into the air. "I am your master and you will not talk to me in that manner" he hissed threateningly. His grip on her wrists grew with each second. _

_She yelped and squirmed, but her anger still drove her actions. She kicked him firmly in the groin. She saw the anger in his eyes and braced for the damage. _

_He effortlessly snapped both of her wrists and dropped her to the ground. She cried out, landing with her hands on the cold, hard ground. The intense pain that she was already feeling flared when her hands slammed against the ground. _

"_Get out" he stated firmly. "And I expect you to carry out the task I asked of you earlier" he growled. _

_Anko nodded quickly and ran out of the room to find Kabuto so he could heal her wrists. _

_End Flashback_

Anko sighed. She really hated that man—but she kind of didn't. The entire topic of Orochimaru confused her. All she was sure of was that she needed to bring the "Sound Four" from one section of his headquarters to another. She sighed again, quickly showered, and dressed. She made sure that she had plenty of weapons on her person; a fight with them was inevitable.

She trudged down the maze of long, dark, eerie hallways to a door that looked like all the others—but it wasn't. She opened the door which connected to an underground passageway that led to the area where the Sound Four were held.

Anko ran through the underground passage which was lit dimly by candles which hung on the sides of the rounded walls. The tunnel continued for miles for there were many smaller sections of Orochimaru's headquarters.

It would be hours before she reached the place that she was looking for. She had only met the Sound Four one time before—the meeting was not pleasant to say the least. She had gotten into a fight with the only female member, she chuckled to herself. It was quite a bloody fight if she remembered correctly.

That girl really believed that she could beat Anko. The battle was a close one, Anko took a sword to the stomach, but so did Tayuya. She smirked.

Anko also left her with some nasty snake bites as well. However, she had to admit that Tayuya's flute was pretty cool. It was actually quite pretty too, if nothing else Anko would admit that Tayuya was a good musician. She looked forward to meeting her again in a way—but mostly not.

That other member, Sakon and Ukon…now he—or they—was interesting. She wondered how it felt to have two separate—people—on one body. She had never seen him use the other guy, but she assumed that it was cool.

Kidomaru was interesting too. Anko admitted, Orochimaru's experiments were—different. She rubbed thee curse mark on her neck and frowned. She was lucky that he decided to not experiment on her, and that he did not want to take her body. But then again, she was a little jealous of the Uchiha kid.

But Orochimaru would never completely disregard her…would he? She sighed again. She was stepping out of one nightmare into another. She just hoped that this nightmare would continue to be better than the other nightmare she had been living in for so long.

She continued through the passage silently thinking to herself. She wondered if she would ever wake up from these nightmares completely, or if they would continue to haunt her all of her life. She had a feeling that the answer to that question wasn't too far away.

.........

Review, review. Sorry if I ruined your Orochimeru/Anko fun. Don't worry ^^ tis not over yet.

Hey, check out the poll on my profile please!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto or its characters!!**

**Please review ^^ i'll give u cookies...no i wont...**

**WARNING: OFF PLOT CHARACTER DEATH**

* * *

Anko finally reached the right part of the headquarters. She was tired of the stupid task Orochimaru was making her do. Why couldn't he go get them himself? She sighed to herself and stopped at the end of the underground passageway. There was a large wooden door before her, with two candles above the door to keep it lit dimly.

Metal rings hung from the door, she grasped them and pushed the doors open. A large creaking noise filled the silent underground passage. A shill hit her as she entered the building. It was dark just like the main headquarters, but this one had a musty smell and felt—damp.

Anko frowned. 'This place is a dump' she thought to herself. She was never that picky about where she lived, she didn't have time for that kind of stuff. Training and running errands for Orochimaru took up most of her life.

She walked silently through the halls—which were dripping water. She found the cell that she was looking for. She unlocked the door and entered it. It was equipped with three beds, a bathroom, and a half kitchen. The beds were plain and the walls were white. The cell was meant to keep them in, but they received everything that they needed to survive.

Anko smirked when she saw them. They looked so bored. She wondered how long they had been locked up in the cell.

Tayuya was the first to notice her. She groaned in annoyance and sat up.

Jirobo looked up and frowned. He never really spoke much anyway.

Sakon had a smirk on his face; he seemed pleased that she had come. He approached her curiously.

Anko hesitated but stayed her ground. She smiled at him. "It's been a while Sakon."

He nodded. "Yeah Anko, a long time. Tayuya there has had a stick up her butt, it's been—unbearable here" he sighed.

Kidomaru huffed, "Stop talking to her Sakon, she's Orochimaru's pet."

Anko sneered, "Yeah, well what are you then huh?"

Sakon smirked mischievously at her, "My kind of woman."

She laughed and Kidomaru chuckled.

Tayuya stood up and walked to them. "Get out of here _Anko_ we don't want you here" she growled, clenching her fists.

Anko flinched, starring off.

_Flashback _

_Anko snuck away from Orochimaru. She wanted to play with kids of her own age—maybe now they would accept her. She was stronger, taller, maybe even prettier. Why wouldn't they accept her?_

_She approached a clearing in the forest near the headquarters, where children around her age were playing. She grinned excitedly; they looked like they were having fun. One girl with long red hair was chasing the other kids around. 'It must be some kind of game' she thought to herself. She watched them curiously. _

_One of the kids stopped and turned to her. He smiled and ran over to her. She smiled and blushed. He was cute. He had short, light blue hair and dark eyes. _

"_My name's Sakon" he grinned. _

"_I'm Anko" she smiled._

"_Wanna play tag?" Sakon asked happily._

_Anko smiled wide and nodded. Sakon took her hand and pulled her over to the other kids. The kids looked at Anko and Sakon as they approached. The girl with red hair did not look happy anymore. _

_The red head asked, "What did you bring her for? That's Sama's pet." _

_Sakon frowned. "She doesn't seem bad at all. She just wants to play with us Tayuya!"_

_Tayuya grimaced. "Well she can't!" She turned to face Anko. "You hear that?! We don't want you here!"_

_Anko looked down, tears in her eyes. "W…why?"_

_Tayuya smirked, "You're just a freak. Why would we want to play with you?"_

_Sakon squeezed Anko's hand sympathetically. She pulled her hand away from him. _

_Anko wiped her tears on her sleeve and ran back through the woods. She heard Sakon calling her name but she couldn't face him. She was too embarrassed and hurt to go back. _

_End Flashback _

Anko remembered that day—remembered that she had met them when they were younger. With those memories that flooded back to her, came all of the hurt and anger that she had kept bottled up. Tayuya had embarrassed her in front of the first guy she had a crush on—her first friend. Tayuya had made fun of her –hurt her.

Anko's eyes narrowed, now filled with rage. "Tayuya" she snarled.

Sakon backed away. "Ah…hey Tayuya…I'd run."

Tayuya looked up, "hmm?"

Anko lunged at her, sword in hand. Snakes shot out of her sleeves and wrapped around Tayuya, holding her in place.

Tayuya struggled, eyes wide. "Let go of me! Are you insane?!"

Anko smirked evilly "You have no idea." The numerous venomous snakes sunk their fangs into Tayuya's arms and legs. She shrieked but Anko only smirked and continued to watch.

"How does it feel Tayuya?" she sneered. "Should I just kill you?"

Tayuya looked toward the members of her team who were simply watching, not making any effort to help her.

"Now you know how I felt" Anko snapped.

Tayuya sneered through her pain, "I'll never know how you feel! I'm not a freak!"

Anko's eyes narrowed.

Sakon smirked. 'She'll show Tayuya.'

Anko stabbed Tayuya over and over again. Bloodlust radiated from her eyes. She giggled hysterically as she did it. The blood splattered on the ground. Tayuya's screams eventually died—as she did. The room was now dead silent, tension hanging in the air.

Anko's hands and sword were covered with blood and there was a pool of blood on the floor. She was trembling from the excitement and anger.

Sakon rested his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Anko-chan, it's okay."

Kidomaru stared at her with sick admiration. "Welcome to the team" he smirked.

Jirobo smirked silently and nudged Tayuya's body with his foot.

Anko smiled, her head spinning. She collapsed into Sakon's arms.

He caught her and looked to Kidomaru. "Should we go to Orochimaru?"

Kidomaru nodded, "I think that we owe Anko that much at least."

Jirobo nodded in agreement.

Sakon lifted Anko up and carried her out of the cell. Kidomaru led them through the hall ways and out into the passage way.

They left together, heading back to Orochimaru. They were curious about why he would need them for a mission. Sakon hoped that there would be a lot of action. Kidomaru hoped that there would be a lot of killing. Jirobo just did not want it to take up too much of his time.

'Wait 'till Orochimaru finds out what his precious Anko did to Tayuya' Kidomaru thought to himself with a smirk. 'She deserved it anyway. Living with her was a nightmare.'

* * *

**Reviewwww and do my poll ^^ please**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!**

**WARNING: Some off-plot material, not covering Hokage death and attack on Leaf Village. SORRY.**

**Review pleasseeee!**

* * *

Anko awoke the next day back at the man headquarters. She frowned to herself. Her head was spinning and her entire body was sore. 'What happened' she wondered to herself. She barely remembered anything from yesterday. And then it hit her, Tayuya.

She must have attacked her and wasted chakra like a fool. Judging by the blood that covered her, Tayuya was probably dead. Anko sighed. She had not killed anyone in a long time, ever since Orochimaru had quit the extreme training.

The one thing that Anko could not stand was the feeling of blood on her skin. It made her feel so dirty—so guilty. She quickly ran to the bathroom sink and washed her hands. The blood was dry at first and started to flake off but when it met the wetness of the water, crimson swirled in the sink. It literally made her nauseous.

The feeling in her stomach ended when all of the blood was rinsed down the sink. She dried her hands with the fluffy white towel to her right—the only pure thing in the entire building.

Orochimaru was not going to be happy once he found out what she had done to Tayuya. She wondered if Kidomaru, Sakon, and Jirobo could handle Sasuke by themselves.

She shrugged her shoulders and changed into new—er clothing. Leaving the blood stained clothes on the floor, she left the room. As she walked down the twisting halls she could hear Orochimaru's controlling voice along with two others.

She stopped walking and used some of her fluctuating chakra to listen in on their conversation. Carefully, she pressed her ear to the wall

"What do you mean Tayuya is dead" Orochimaru asked.

"There was a…accident" Sakon answered simply.

Orochimaru scowled, "An accident?! What kind of accident! Are you not supposed to be strong ninja?!"

Kidomaru smirked, "Well you see…Anko decided to teach Tayuya a lesson and well…"

Orochimaru hissed, "I see…Anko is responsible."

Sakon hesitated, "No, no. Tayuya started it."

"Yeah. She never knew when to shut up. I have never seen Anko-san so angry. She must have snapped. It was really quite impressive" Kidomaru stated.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, "…Oh really?"

"Hai" Kidomaru stated, defiance in voice.

Orochimaru sneered, "Well it seems that neither of you have any real sense of teamwork. She killed your teammate and you do not care at all?...It seems that I have taught you well." He chuckled darkly.

Sakon shook his head. "It was just that Tayuya was too weak. We need someone like Anko on our team."

Orochimaru replied, "You know that I would never agree to that. Anko is far too precious."

Kidomaru smirked, "More precious than the Uchiha kid?"

Orochimaru did not reply right away but then replied smoothly, "She will go with you then."

Anko gasped. She threw open the door and burst in. "There is no way in Hell I am going with them!"

Orochimaru smirked. "About time you joined us my dear. You have been standing out there for quite a long time.

Anko flushed, he had known the whole time. "I am NOT going."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Yes you are. You killed Tayuya so you will take her place. No arguing, understand? You are going with them to retrieve Sasuke and that is final."

She nodded silently and Orochimaru smirked.

"Kidomaru, Sakon, leave us now" Anko stated.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow but nodded for them to go.

Sakon glanced at Anko worriedly before leaving and Kidomaru followed.

He sat down on his armchair and looked to Anko amusedly. "What is it Anko-chan?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and poked his nose. "You little—"

Orochimaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his chair. She squirmed but he held her down on his lap, his hands pressing firmly on her shoulders.

She smiled sheepishly at him and he chuckled.

He ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You should know better than to try something like this Anko" he murmured.

She nodded with a smirk on her lips. He sighed to himself, 'This girl is going to get herself killed'.

He traced his fingers over her Curse Mark and slipped down her shirt to reveal her shoulders.

Anko shivered at his touch, she always did. His fingers were cold and so were his lips as he pressed them to her Curse Mark and down her shoulder.

She gasped as his teeth made contact with the mark. Her fingers tightened around his neck and her eyes widened. "No" she whined.

He paused, smirking. "Calm yourself Anko-chan." He lifted her up higher on his lap.

She flushed once again; he was just playing with her. 'I can play too' she thought to herself.

Anko knotted her fingers in his long hair roughly.

He smirked at her, debating if he should go along with her or not. Last time he had been almost ruthless to the poor girl. Maybe this time he would let her have her fun.

She looked up at him questioningly, biting her lip. He nodded slowly and her eyes brightened. He chuckled. "Just hurry up Anko, I have other things to do."

Anko smirked teasingly, "But are they as fun as me?" a question which received a mischievous smile and a raised eyebrow from Orochimaru.

_Later_

"What happened last night Anko?" Sakon asked curiously.

"Nothing" Anko replied innocently.

Kidomaru snorted, smirking.

Anko flushed. "Can we just hurry up. I never wanted to go on this stupid mission anyway."

Jirobo nodded in agreement. "I don't see why we have to go."

Kidomaru sighed "Yeah but we have to so just shut up everyone."

And everyone listened. They could have their fun when they met up with Sasuke.

.........

Back at the Leaf Village it was mostly quiet. Families were waking up, ninja were heading off for missions. But at the apartment of Sasuke Uchiha, neither events applied.

Sasuke laid still in his bed, listening to the silence. His pillows were scattered on the floor, as were his blankets.

He ran his fingers through his hair shakily. "Some dream" he frowned, sitting up. He had nothing to do today, no missions.

He showered and dressed quickly simply because of habit. He opened the fridge—empty. "Hn" he frowned.

"It seems like I will be leaving my house today after all" he replied to no one. He put his coat on and headed out the door toward town. He had no idea that Sound nin would be after him.

A couple raindrops hit his face as he walked past little restaurants and shops. He frowned, 'Great'. He ducked into a small shop that sold rice and tea. He sat down with his back to the door; his Sharingon could take care of any unwanted visitors or fangirls—or so he thought.

* * *

**Only wrote new chapter because I finally got a review.**

**Please review if you want another chapter. Sorry that it was short.**

**Poll results so far: Looks like Haku is coming back from the dead lol ^^ Go Haku!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!**

**I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update!!!**

**Please Review**

* * *

Sasuke sat alone, his back to the door. He listened to the sounds of the old cook as he clanked pans in the back of the shop. It was empty, probably because it was so early. He was actually surprised that the restaurant was even open at this time.

The rain began to pick up intensity as time went on. The slight pattering of the rain ceased and turned into a full blown rain storm. Sasuke always hated the rain. He imagined that it was like the sky crying, and since that night when he was younger….Sasuke shivered. The rain always brought back bad memories.

He ran the tips of his fingers over the cup of tea he was holding. His fingers absorbed the heat that filled the cup. It felt good on a day like this. His relaxation was disrupted by the ringing of the little bell over the door.

Whoever it was, they were masking their chakra well…TOO well. His body stiffened when the person sat down beside him. He glanced at them from the corner of his eye. The person was wearing a long, dark cloak. It was obviously too large for the person, so he reasoned that whoever it was, they must be petit.

The only other thing that Sasuke noticed was the person's hands which rested on the table. The hands were smaller than his and more feminine.

'So it's a girl' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Can I help you?" he asked impatiently.

The girl remained quiet, not looking in his direction.

"Are you just going to sit there?" he raised an eyebrow. "If you're trying to ask me out, you're not doing a very good job."

"I do not want to _**ask you out**_" her voice seemed disgusted at the mention of it.

"Then what do you want, girl?" his voice was becoming agitated.

She took his cup of tea and sipped it. He crossed his arms across his chest and inclined his head towards her.

"That was my tea" he murmured.

She laughed softly "Hai, it tastes like you."

He raised an eyebrow again. "You are an odd one aren't you?"

"I suppose so, Sama used to say that all the time."

Sasuke looked at her, "Sama?"

She nodded. "Sama thinks that it is time for you to come to him" her voice became darker.

He smirked, "I assume you are speaking about the snake Orochimaru then."

"Yes, that is his name" she drawled out.

"You can tell him that I am not interested in joining him" he snapped.

She smirked from behind her hood. "It is a shame that you will not go willingly Uchiha. I did not want to fight you. However, if I do not transport you to Orochimaru I will have to fight him." She frowned.

"Hn" he smirked. "You really think that you could beat me anyway? You may be a ninja, but it will take more than stupid tricks."

"I assure you that I am more than a ninja. I have trained under Orochimaru since I was very young."

Sasuke glanced at her curiously. "Who are you?"

"I do not think that this is the place to answer that question" Anko replied.

"Hn. Let's get this over then" he said as he stood up.

Anko got up from her seat cautiously and looked around. Sasuke hadn't drawn attention or called for backup. He wasn't interested in getting her caught. She calmed slightly.

"Well?" he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "After you."

Anko turned and headed towards the door. She felt his eyes on her as she walked. It made her feel uncomfortable.

They made it outside the restaurant and went deep into an area or trees that Anko was not familiar with. She hoped that the rest of her team could locate her through all the branches. Before she could think it through, her eyes met the crimson eyes of Sasuke.

Anko gasped in surprise. Why hadn't she prepared herself? She reached for her sword but his hand stopped her.

"Don't even think about moving" he smirked.

She growled inwardly.

"Now, tell me your name."

"Anko" she rolled her eyes.

He chuckled. "The traitor, Orochimaru's pet."

She nodded slowly, "You could call me that I suppose."

He raised an eyebrow, "Hn."

She squirmed, trying to escape his grip but his Sharingon activated.

"Don't be foolish Anko, you cannot escape me. And if you're expecting your little team to come and help you, don't get your hopes up."

Anko's breathing became staggered. She wasn't used to this kind of situation. Usually she would have the upper hand.

He smirked at her. She was beginning to hate that smirk. "Anko…" he breathed against her cheek.

Her body stiffened. She felt him reach across her body and grab her sword.

"I could kill you right now" he murmured into her ear. "I do not need Orochimaru's power. However, I have considered it before."

Anko wanted for him to finish, her heart beat sped up.

"So I will come with you. Perhaps I will be even more powerful afterward." He brought the sword up to her throat. "Don't you think Anko?"

She swallowed.

"Hn" he lowered the sword and released his Sharingon.

Anko grabbed her throat and glared at him. "I could have beaten you if you hadn't cheated" she pouted childishly.

He smirked at her.

"That's it Uchiha!" she growled and tackled him to the ground. Using her knees she pinned him to the ground and reached to pin his wrists with her hands.

Sasuke wrapped his legs around her waist and rolled her over so he was on-top of her. He slammed her hands to the ground, gripping her wrists with one of his hands.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're dead Uchiha!" She jerked her body forward and slammed into his chest, knocking him off.

His eyes widened but he soon regained his composure. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "Aren't you the one who is suppose to be bringing me to Orochimaru".

She pouted, "Shut up and walk Uchiha." She smiled secretly to herself. Maybe she would enjoy this guy's company after all.

When Anko and Sasuke made it to the headquarters the sky was pitch black outside. She led him to his bedroom, actually, her bedroom.

"It is Orochimaru's desire that you take my room" the bitterness in her voice was evident.

He looked around the room. Several articles of clothes were piled in the corner. The sheets on the bed were also untidy. "I see that."

She nodded. "I'll clean up."

He stood at the other end of the room and watched her as she cleaned.

Anko straightened the sheets on the bed and grabbed her clothes. "Orochimaru will see you in the morning."

"Hn" he sighed.

She took her clothes and walked through the winding halls. Finally at the far end of a dark hallway, she entered her new room. It was a quarter of the size of her old one. She frowned and threw the clothes to the floor.

"I'm being replaced" she whispered into the darkness.

The next morning Anko made her way to the bathroom. She walked quietly, trying not to wake anyone. She pushed open the bathroom door only to be greeted by a wet, shirtless Sasuke with a towel around his waist.

He glared at her. His hair was plastered to his face, and water droplets clung down his body. He expected her to faint or cling to him like every other girl. But she didn't.

She walked past him into the bathroom and sat down in the shower. The hot water poured over her head. Steam filled the shower and trailed out of the bathroom. Her eyes never lingered on Sasuke, she never acknowledged his being. She simply sat there, dazed.

Sasuke watched her for a while. She seemed so out of it. He frowned and sat on the by the side of the shower.

She jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

He leaned his shoulder forward.

Her eyes widened. She reached forward and buried her face into his shoulder, her tears mixed with the water droplets already on his skin.

Sasuke knew exactly how she felt.

"Sasuke?" she sniffled, "Do you have the nightmares too?"

* * *

**Again I apoligize! ^^**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own Naruto or its characters.**

**Sorry I took so long, I was sick. **

**Review!**

.............................................................................................................................................................................

"Hn" Sasuke replied dryly.

Anko looked up at him. His response was exactly what she expected. He must think that he would be weak to admit that he has nightmares. "I know you have them too, Sasuke."

"Oh? And how would you know that?"

She brushed away her tears. "We hold the same pain…the same bitterness. We both lost our families and have left the Leaf Village. We both desire to belong, to grow stronger. I bet you wake up in a cold sweat, fighting demons like I do almost every night. I can tell from the look in your eyes Uchiha Sasuke, I can tell. You try to act like you're all tough and business-like. But inside you're just like me" she whispered as gently as possible.

Sasuke's fists tightened and his eyes narrowed. "_We_ do NOT share the same pain and bitterness! I did not just simply lose my family! Uchiha Itachi took my family from me! He killed them and then made me watch! Watch as he destroyed my clan! You do not know pain" he snarled, standing up. "But I intend to show you."

He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and yanked her up. Anko did little to escape his grasp because she had very little reason to fight. Sasuke slammed her into the hot, damp wall of the shower.

"I'll show you pain—!"

Anko reached out and brushed a strand of Sasuke's hair from his eyes. She looked up at him, her dull eyes held the emptiness that his eyes usually held. He could tell that she would not fight him and that she was expecting a beating. Her eyes were so dead, it made him nauseous.

Sasuke lowered his fist and set her down. She slid to the floor, not bothering to remain standing.

He frowned and looked away. "Every night."

She glanced up. "Are they bad?"

He nodded but replied, "I can handle them."

"Maybe you need help." She teased gently.

"Maybe you do too." He smirked.

She got up and stood by his side, looking into the mirror. "Orochimaru-sama wants you, remember?"

"Hn." He dressed quickly but stopped to look her way. "I will return soon", and with that he was gone.

Anko sighed. She was alone again. She wrapped in a clean, fuzzy towel and walked back down the maze of hallways. Her mind wandered freely until a hand covered her mouth. She tried to free herself but a strong arm wrapped around her torso and dragged her into a dark room. Kabuto's room.

"Hello there Anko" Kabuto smirked, "I have not seen you in a while. It is pretty quiet here without you. Orochimaru has not seemed to notice though, how odd." His smirk widened. "I think he has forgotten you, little Anko. He has a new toy now." His arm tightened and her body was forced against his chest. He breathed hotly beside her neck. Slowly, he removed his hand from her mouth.

Anko glared into the darkness of his room. She hated him for doing this to her. "Let go" she growled. "You are just as unimportant."

He chuckled and ran his fingers along her spine. She pulled free from his grasp and smacked him. He grabbed her wrist and shoved her into the wall.

"Do you really want to have this fight Anko dear? I can easily drain all of your chakra right now. I can kill you, Anko, and Orochimaru would not care."

She flinched and hung her head. "I am not weak" she hissed in a soft whisper.

"Hai" he nodded "but you act irrationally, it is your weakness."

"What do you know Kabuto? You're just a medic" she spat.

"_Just _a medic?" he smirked. His fingers glowed as he pressed them against her throat. Slowly, he drained a little of her chakra. She slumped forward into the wall.

"You proved your point" she flushed. "Give it back."

He chuckled. "No, I do not think I will. I kind of like you like this."

She growled again and he sighed. "Okay, fine." He sent chakra back into her and smiled at her dryly. "There you go."

She straightened and moved away from him. "You're wrong Kabuto…he still wants me" she whispered and ran from his room.

Sasuke walked slowly toward Orochimaru's room. He didn't really want to talk with the crazy snake. He allowed his mind to reflect on the events with Anko. She was almost as crazy as Orochimaru. But she was a lot like him as well. She seemed to understand his pain and he understood hers. He frowned. He didn't have time for her. He couldn't have time for her. Women were nothing but a distraction and that is why he never got involved with girls before. He assumed that some people probably thought he was gay but he was very straight.

Sasuke smirked. Maybe he could get a little distracted later tonight. He entered Orochimaru's chambers.

"Why hello Sasuke, I am glad you made it here safely. It would be such a waste if you would have refused to come peacefully" Orochimaru chuckled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, snake?"

Orochimaru frowned. "Now, now Sasuke what is your hurry? Anko is not going anywhere." He smirked knowingly.

"Hn."

"I want your body, Sasuke, and in return I will give you power like you have never experienced before."

"My body?"

"Yes, a new vessel for myself when I need a new body. Will you agree to this?"

"…yes" Sasuke nodded.

"Very well then" Orochimaru replied as he rose from his chair. "There is a box on my desk, it now belongs to you. Take it and go" he grinned evilly.

Sasuke walked to his desk and took the box, then quickly exited. He could not help but to think how strange Orochimaru was. He drew from the box a long sword and smirked to himself. He walked through the long halls and then back into his room. Maybe being here would not be so bad as long as he pretended to listen to Orochimaru. Of course he would not let the snake have his body. But receiving power did not seem so bad. With Orochimaru's help he could finally kill his brother.

Anko knocked cautiously on Sasuke's door. She did not want to bother him.

Sasuke opened it and smirked at her.

"Come in, Anko" it was not an offer, it was a demand.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

**Review review review! I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE! **

**I know this chapter was sloppy, I am sorry :/**


End file.
